In telecommunications networks, it may be desirable to provide services at an intermediate node between an originating node and a terminating node for some signaling messages. If the intermediate node is a signaling message routing node, one example of services that may be provided are services for global-title-routed signaling messages. Another type of services that may be provided includes triggerless services. Triggerless services, as used herein, are services where a signaling message is not normally terminated at the intermediate node, unless the intermediate node is responding on behalf of a terminating node. Examples of triggerless services that are not normally terminated at an intermediate node include global title translation service, flexible HLR and SMSC routing service, for example as described in commonly-assigned in U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,477, mobile number portability service, for example, as described in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,017, triggerless number portability service, for example as described in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,981, universal triggerless number portability service, for example as described in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,113, triggerless mobile group dialing services, for example as described in commonly-assigned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0113095, triggerless screening of call setup messages, for example, as described in commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0054674, and triggerless screening of wireless message service messages, for example as described in commonly-assigned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0095889. The disclosures of each of the referenced patent publications are hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
One problem associated with providing triggerless and other types of services at an intermediate node, such as a signal transfer point, occurs when multiple services are present on the intermediate node and one or more of the services becomes unavailable, while the remaining services are available. In conventional methods, when one triggerless service becomes unavailable, the intermediate node takes steps to reroute all traffic to an alternate destination by sending a message to any message originator, even though some of the services may be available. Rerouting all traffic from the intermediate node is undesirable because signaling message traffic destined for available services is also rerouted.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for selectively rerouting signaling message traffic relating to a service in response to unavailability of the service.